The present invention relates to cooling devices for computer, and more particularly to a detachable cooling device, which can be alternatively used with different positioning devices for installation in different insertion slots on the shell of the computer mainframe.
During the operation of a computer, the internal CPU and hardware component parts of the computer produce much heat, and heat must be quickly carried away from the computer so as not to affect normal operation of the computer. According to conventional methods, fan or fans are installed in the AC adapter inside the computer mainframe, and operated to draw hot air out of the computer mainframe upon operation of the computer. The cooling arrangement is still not satisfactory in function.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a cooling device for computer, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling device for computer, which can be alternatively arranged for installation in different insertion slots on the shell of the computer mainframe. According to one aspect of the present invention, the detachable cooling device comprises a fan case holding a fan, and a positioning device adapted to secure the fan case to the shell of the computer mainframe, wherein the fan case has a plurality of air inlets on the top side wall thereof corresponding to the fan therein, and a plurality of air outlets on the front side wall thereof in communication with the air inlets. According to another aspect of the present invention, the fan case comprises two recessed receiving wall portions respectively formed integral with top and bottom side walls thereof around the air outlets for holding the positioning device, and a plurality of spring hooks respectively formed integral with the recessed receiving wall portions for engaging into respective retaining holes on the positioning device to secure the fan case to the positioning device. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the positioning device can be made in any of a variety of forms to fit different insertion slots on the shell of the mainframe of the computer.